Taran
|Level = 9 |MarkI = Taran |Hardpoint = Medium |Weapon Number = 22 |Img = |Damage = 800 per plasmoid |Range = 350m |Reload = 5 seconds |Capacity = 32 plasmoids |Unload = 11 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Taran is a close-range (up to 350 meters) medium energy weapon. Strategy This plasma weapon fires eight bursts of four plasmoids per clip. In each burst, four plasmoids are fired within a second, it reloads after the eighth burst is fired. The Taran is ideal for doing high damage at close range quickly, largely due to its quick reload time and above average damage. It can also be used very effectively against robots with either built-in or mounted Ancile shields. It is best when combined with other close range weapons, such as the Magnum, Redeemer, Thunder, Pinata and Punisher. Although it has high damage, its short range makes it useless beyond 350 meters. To maximize its effectiveness, in the lower leagues it can be mounted fast robots like the Cossack, Gareth, or Rogatka. A Galahad with a pair of Magnums and a Taran can be commonly seen as in the middle leagues. In mid to high leagues the Lancelot, Inquisitor, Griffin and to lesser degree the Rhino, can be seen with Tarans combined with either Magnums, Redeemers, or Embers, depending on the robot's available hardpoints. Dual Tarans may be mounted on a Doc for supportive ambushes. Tarans have a very high cycle DPS, significantly higher than the Orkan. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = 0 |level-01-damage = 800 |level-02-cost = 20,000 |level-02-time = 10 minutes |level-02-damage = 880 |level-03-cost = 40,000 |level-03-time = 1 hour |level-03-damage = 970 |level-04-cost = 80,000 |level-04-time = 2 hours |level-04-damage = 1060 |level-05-cost = 400,000 |level-05-time = 8 hours |level-05-damage = 1170 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-06-damage = 1280 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-07-damage = 1410 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-08-damage = 1550 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-09-damage = 1700 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-10-damage = 1860 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 4 hours |level-11-damage = 2050 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-12-damage = 2260 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,940,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours 10 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 32 plasmoids) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 2260 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-02-damage = 2300 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-03-damage = 2340 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-04-damage = 2380 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-05-damage = 2420 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 2460 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 2500 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 2540 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 2580 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 2620 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 2660 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 2700 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,350,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 32 plasmoids) Update History Poll Trivia *The term “Taran” refers to ramming in Russian, referencing the brutal amounts of damage several Tarans can deal when combined with itself or other close ranged weapons. *In addition “Taran” also means thunder in Gaelic. *As each burst of plasma is fired, one of the red charges visible at the back of weapon disappears. During reload, the dots reappear one by one. *Despite being a plasma weapon, the Taran has notable recoil, resulting in a small spread which can allow it to damage bots that are mostly behind cover and bypass some physical shields. *Taran was originally named "E-SG Taran". This name was changed in the 2.5 update (January 26, 2017 update on IOS, January 19, 2017 on Android) to avoid confusion, along with all other weapons. *Taran also means "Ram" in Polish. Navigation